Molly's Mélange
by WipingAllOut
Summary: Molly thinks she can satisfy ten mens' hearts by proposing a group engagement. When that doesn't work, she suggests a special series of dates so she can pick the best man of the bunch. Love is a complex web of feelings.
1. Disorientation and celebration

"Ten blue feathers?!" From the group of gathered men, Luke speaks above the rest. "That's awesome! Aren't they rare? You must be super lucky, Molly!"

Chase scowls at his enthusiasm. "Come on, even someone like you should realize what this is about."

A blue feather is the equivalent of an engagement ring. The difference is, said feather cannot be bought. Only those blessed by the bird of happiness can propose to their beloved.

Someone collecting ten is unheard of.

The woman at the front of the gathering rubs the back of her head, a habit of hers when situations get tense. She speaks slowly and carefully, an inverse of her spry nature.

"Yes, the reason I've invited you here today has to do with these feathers. You see, through my years of living here I've become close to all of you. I'm really happy that we're such good friends."

She takes in a deep breath, then exhales. A sad smile adorns her face. "Perhaps it's natural as time passed, a deeper emotion grew; love. It's today that I publicly acknowledge your affections. Without a doubt, each and every one of you share a trait, and that trait is your love for me."

Gill scoffs, wordlessly expressing his doubt. She glances at him, but continues her speech.

"Therefore, I have come to a decision. With these feathers, I propose my hand in marriage to every bachelor in Castanet."

They wait for her to continue, some thinking she's pulling an elaborate joke. But her expression is neutral with no hints of laughter. Their silence turns to panic.

Calvin is the first to voice his protests. "In my travels I've seen cultures handle marriage differently, but never like this. Please don't toy with an old man's heart..."

Luke, not offended by the prospect but noticing the air of disagreement tries to roll with it. "You shouldn't because it's bad?"

"I would like to say whatever makes you happy makes me happy as well, but the thought of you taking a vow with all of us is painful." Toby's words are tinged with grief.

"Really, isn't there a better way?" Owen frowns.

"I can't say I'm on board with this." Jin says bluntly.

"Oh please! How can you expect us to share you? I'm jealous enough as it is!" Julius fumes.

Chase's face burns red as he struggles to speak. " I knew you were nice to everyone, but to this extent... I can't believe it..."

Gill quietly thinks to himself.

The Harvest King and Wizard aren't at the meeting, yet both react to the declaration. The Wizard unknowingly jolts in his sleep, his clairvoyant mind already predicting the situation. Meanwhile the Harvest King has been watching the scene from the mountain above, simmering with an icy rage. Neither have the opportunity to express their thoughts, but the consensus remains negative.

Molly frowns. "So, there's no way you'll all agree to marry me? I can only choose one? But there must be a reason why I found so many blue feathers." She smiles, waving away her idea to make way for the one she preferred from the start. "Oh well, I'm lucky that I talked to Witch before calling you all here. I have another idea. Ready? I'll marry whoever has the best sex with me."

The bachelors, the sea breeze, even the cawing birds pause in response to her insanely bold proposition. The only one making noise is Witch, hidden away in the swampy depths of Fugue Forest. While using her magic to view the scene taking place, she howls in laughter. She can't wait to visit Wizard personally to see his heartbroken expression, but seeing pale faces of the current men is fun too. Putting that thought in Molly's head concluded in the most entertaining outcome she could have wished for. But it isn't over yet, she thinks. There's still the matter if they choose to agree to it or not. Witch assumes they won't, but she once assumed that Molly would refuse her radical idea, and look where that led.

Molly speaks casually, as if she were talking about the weather. "Okay then, since there are no objections, decide among yourselves who will be first. Don't worry, I'll try you all out before coming to a decision."

Just because they were too shocked to speak didn't mean they were without objection. Before they could voice their displeasure as a group, Gill calls attention to himself by raising his hand and stepping forward.

"Marriage on this island is sacred. To suggest not only a group marriage, but to suggest illicit relations before a vow is extremely disrespectful." He puts his hand down. "But despite our customs, I suspect you're too stubborn to back down, am I wrong?"

Molly shakes her head. "You're not wrong. I want to experience everyone's love in some form, even if it's considered taboo."

Gill sighs, her mindset too unusual for him to rationalize. "Tomorrow, I'll clear my schedule to teach you why monogamous relationships are important. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

The stir of voices seem in agreement with Gill's proposal.

Molly exaggeratedly puffs her cheeks out in annoyance. "You can do whatever you want, Gilly, but I'm going to get my way. You'll be first."

"D-Don't call me nicknames when we're not even dating! And I'm not going to play this game with you, I'll put an end to it before it starts."

"We'll see about that. This meeting is adjourned! I'll see you tomorrow, Gill."

And just like that, Molly leaves the beach, as if she hadn't just upturned her friends lives. She heads to Fugue Forest to report what happened to Witch. Witch humors her, acting like it's new information despite already knowing.

"...So, do you think this will work? Gill seems set on convincing me that this is wrong."

Molly looks to the ground, purposely crunching a few leaves to get her mind away from the serious repercussions of her odd morals.

Witch laughs jovially. "Come on now, don't get discouraged! You have a witch on your side, after all. I won't let a mere human interfere with something so interesting."

Perhaps having no one but a witch support her, a creature of endless, horrific fairy-tales, would seem ominous to her goals. However, Molly perks up, because not only was Witch a witch, she was also her best friend.

"Thanks, you're right. I shouldn't feel down. This is what my heart is telling me to do, and it hasn't led me astray before."

"That's the spirit! Now tell me, doesn't tomorrow have you excited? I bet you're too excited to sleep, aren't you?" Witch bounces around like a teenage girl gossiping with her friend. It's hard to believe she's as old as the Harvest Goddess with her youthful personality. "Hey, I know what we can do. Let's have a slumber party! It'll just be the two of us, but it's for the best, I say. You're one of the rare humans who's on my wavelength."

Molly looks at her with a mix of surprise and joy. "Really? You'd let me have a sleepover with you?"

"Duh! I don't extend my invitations to just anyone. Come on, let's go inside and share some blackberry pie. Tell me your feelings about those guys who've fallen for you so I can share my wisdom."

Molly nods excitedly. The bombshell she dropped was already beginning to fade from her thoughts. Maybe some pie and girl time was just what she needed to take on Gill tomorrow.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This isn't the type of story I'd normally act on, but it's been bugging me a lot with all sorts of ideas. It feels really silly to me, but maybe it's likable? I don't know if I have the guts to post more than this opening chapter.


	2. Lesson Learned

Molly may have lived on the island for years, but the mayor's house wasn't a place she visited often. As kind as Mayor Hamilton is, it rarely crossed her mind to visit him in his home. His mansion was too intimidating for a farmer to feel comfortable in. Yet there she stood, wearing her best outfit, ready as ever to pay a visit to his son.

A ginger knock would go unheard in the face of such thick, wooden doors. With fire in her eyes, she gives a couple of strong knocks. Gill opens the door, punctual as usual.

"Good morning, Molly. Come in."

She did as he said and was immediately floored by the elegant decor of the living room, despite seeing it at least once before. An unlit fireplace with an iron grate, well-tended house plants, a luxurious couch... Before Molly can admire the room further, Gill beckons her elsewhere.

"Come on, my lesson will take place in the basement."

Molly looks at him questioningly. "The basement?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem! It's just that I've never been in the basement of your house before."

He doesn't respond to her comment, leading her down the staircase instead. In comparison to the room before it, the basement looks normal. There's a table with books, papers, and writing implements set upon it, which Gill motions her to sit at. He takes a seat across from her and the lesson begins.

"How familiar are you with Castanet's history?" He asks.

She was familiar with the dying and rebirth of the island, only because she had an important part in saving it. She wasn't sure if that was the answer he was looking for.

"I know the recent history. Is that what you mean?"

He shakes his head. "No, I know you're aware of the recent events on the island. What I'm talking about is long before our time, and long before my father's time. I'm talking about history that can be regarded as myth."

Gill didn't strike Molly as a myth believing type of guy. With how much support he provides his father in running the town, on top of his no-nonsense attitude, it seems against his nature to take fables seriously. Yet here she is, readying herself for a mythology lesson.

Gill continues. "You've probably seen the stained glass Harvest Goddess design at the church. Even in the distant past, it was believed that she provided life to this island. She was widely worshiped."

To prove his point, he opens a binder and sets it in front of her. A yellow tinted page had the Harvest Goddess and harvest sprites drawn on it. Below was text that Molly couldn't make out, due to the age of the paper and the shiny lamination on top. She assumes the text has something to do with what Gill is explaining.

"Vibrant bluebirds aren't native here, nor are they seen on Toucan Island. When a blue feather appears, it's believed to be a blessing from the blue harvest sprite, the sprite of knowledge."

Molly speaks without thinking. "Oh, Ben."

Gill looks at her uncertainly. "What? Ben?"

She tries to quickly cover up what she said. "I mean, don't you think Ben would be a nice name for that blue sprite?"

He pauses, taking her idea into consideration. "Hmm, it's not a bad name. Actually, it sounds familiar. I wonder why."

Molly lets out an uneasy laugh, hoping the subject drops before her misbehaving mouth says that she's acquainted with all of the harvest sprites. Luckily, Gill doesn't seem interested on thinking about it further.

"Never mind. What's important here is that it's always been one feather per couple. Always, since the island kept documents on marriages. There's never been the issue of multiple feathers or multiple people wanting to be part of the same, legal marriage."

Not satisfied with that answer, Molly huffs. "Just because it isn't documented doesn't mean it hasn't happened."

Gill retorts. "I don't just mean legal documentation. I mean writings such as journals and diaries too."

"Are you saying love triangles never happened on the island before?"

"No, but they resolved without a three person marriage, and you can't say this is a love triangle situation. It's more like a love... hendecagon." Gill frowns. "And one where it seems you have no idea where your heart is pulling you."

The observation feels like an insult. "That's why I'm _trying_ to figure out where my heart is leading me by exploring my options, but you seem completely against it."

He raises his voice in frustration. "I'm not your enemy, I'm your ally! Can't you see... Don't you understand that your actions are worrying? You can't just offer to marry everyone, or worse, offer your body to everyone. You should treasure yourself, and give yourself only to the person you love."

"But I care for everyone. There isn't just one person special to me."

"Which is why you should consider your options carefully instead of jumping into something permanent."

Molly shakes her head. "No, I've been waiting around for years, observing people, their lifestyles, their families. I've been learning as much as I can about everyone, and it hasn't swayed my heart one way or another. Since fate brought me these feathers, I think it's a sign that I should act boldly."

Gill lets out a mix of a growl and a sigh. "I can't understand you."

"You don't have to. Just humor me while I do what I think is best."

An uncomfortable pause lingers between them. Gill's mouth twitches, on the verge of speaking, but he swallows his words. Thoughts race through Molly's head. She didn't intend on leaving with only words of concern and a history lesson from Gill. It's time to act on her feelings.

She leaves her seat and walks behind him. So as not to spook him, she starts with gentle touches, ones he could easily get away from if he's uncomfortable. Molly twirls his blond hair, humming to herself in pleasure.

He tenses. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling your hair. It's really soft. Do you use a special type of shampoo?"

"Idiot, I use the same shampoo everyone on the island uses."

"You don't have to call me an idiot over it."

She tilts his head back so he's looking at her and sticks her tongue out. Carefully, as if her hands could hurt him, she cups his face. Molly smiles at his unamused expression.

"Your cheeks are soft. I wouldn't expect that from someone who looks at everyone with such cold eyes."

Gill sighs. "Would you quit teasing me?"

"Nope! Are your lips soft too?"

Her fingertip trails the outline of his lips. They're warm, she finds; warm and moist. She swirls her finger towards the center, and loses it within his mouth. Her heart throbs. Was he going to suck it?

He bites her.

It shouldn't have been a surprise, but Molly recoils with a yelp. Gill stands up and looks at her.

"Before you complain, remember that it's your fault for poking around my face."

She sulks, frowning at her reddened skin. Even if she was pushing his limits, it didn't mean he had to bite her. It was just a nip, but Molly acts as if he really hurt her, pouting her lip as much as she could.

He takes her hand in his and kisses the tender mark. She's stunned for a moment, then turns her frown into a grin.

"Aww, Gilly. You're so sweet, giving me my first kiss."

Embarrassed, he drops her hand. "It was on your finger, it doesn't count."

"Then how about you give me a _real_ first kiss. I won't bite, unlike you."

Gill holds his head, exasperated by her recent behavior. "Are you still teasing me? Listen to me and save that for someone you're sure you love."

"But I do love you."

He tries to keep his composure. "You love us all equally... It's not the same for me. You make me happiest. No one else, just you. But when I see you smile at other guys, and when you say you have no preference, it makes me angry. I want us to be together, just us." His cheeks to his ears are flushed red. "Tell me, what do I need to do to make you notice me?"

Molly answers his question without hesitation. "Show me what our wedding night would be like, how you'd make me yours." A half-smile dons her face. "I understand if you don't want to. I've been pretty selfish this whole time, asking you guys to give me something that's forbidden for unmarried couples."

The atmosphere grows uncomfortable. Molly takes it as a cue to leave before their relationship becomes more strained. "Well, I guess I should get going. Farm work won't do itself, you know."

"Wait." Gill grabs onto her arm. "Would doing that, would you really notice me?"

"Yes, I would."

He tightens his grip on her, nervous about what he plans on saying, but goes for it. "Then I'll show you what our wedding night would be like. Um, you don't mind if I show you here, do you?"

She tries reassuring him with a grin. "I don't mind."

He leads her to a beat-up looking couch on the other side of the room. She sits down and he stands over her, inching his face close to hers. The mad blush was overtaking his entire body while Molly's skin was still without red. Gill detests alcohol, but he wonders if having a few shots would make this easier. As close as he is to her, he simply cannot take the first step. She's so beautiful to him, like the Harvest Goddess in human form - so perfect despite stirring anxiety in his heart. He didn't want to mess up kissing her. He didn't even understand how to kiss her. He may have imagined it in his mind before, but those thoughts couldn't be remembered when he was staring Molly right in the face. It was strangely intimidating, a feeling Gill hadn't experienced before.

Tired of waiting for him, she initiates the kiss. It's only a quick peck to the lips, but it leaves her heart beating. The first kiss gives the him courage he needs, and he leans in, giving her a longer kiss. It's slightly suffocating as she wasn't prepared for it, but it isn't bad. It feels like they're both saying, "I love you", a phrase carrying a different strength when spoken silently.

Molly backs away from kissing further, stating her overwhelming feelings with one word. "Wow."

Gill, feeling similarly flustered simply nods. "Yeah."

He sits next to her, holding his face in an attempt to calm himself down. He's not used to his body acting without his consent, and right now his reactions are far from within his control. Shaking hands, sweating, shortness of breath; to be frank, it's embarrassing. He sees it as a personal weakness, too ignorant, or too stubborn to realize how natural his reactions are.

"Maybe we should stop." He suggests.

"Huh? Why?"

"Doesn't it feel strange to you?"

"Not in a bad way."

Again, they're not on the same page. Predicting that she'll put a fight if he pushes to stop, he tries to forget his insecurities and kisses her again. Her tongue wiggles its way through his lips, their sticky saliva mingling as she explores his mouth. It's another new sensation, something Gill would find revolting if it was anyone else, but with Molly feels right.

She forces him to lay back on the couch, straddling herself on top of him. Before he can adjust to it, she continues making out with him. He wraps an arm around her back, pressing their bodies together. He licks her tongue, momentarily releasing worries concerning their love. If he wasn't drowning in infatuation he wouldn't dare fondle her chest, but his free hand gropes her without realizing. She hums through their kiss and he pulls her shirt over her breasts. She enthusiastically rubs her chest against his, and through her bra and his shirt he manages to feel her hardened nipples. It stirs a heat inside of him that he was oblivious to, and takes form as his hardening cock.

He breaks their kiss in a panic and repeats his earlier words. "Maybe we should stop!"

Frustration is clear in her voice. "What is it this time?" She shifts her grip with a look of realization. "_Oh_. I understand what's got you worked up. If it makes you feel better, I'm super wet right now."

Gill looks horrified. He sputters incomprehensible words.

Molly is unfazed. "I know you're not used to this, but neither am I. Besides, doesn't it feel good?"

She grinds her hips against his. His erection pushes against her clit, causing a warmth to spread through her crotch. She groans aloud, driving Gill crazy on an instinctual level. Despite his inexperience and nerves, hearing her wrapped in bliss re-triggers his sexual drive. Molly mews in surprise and pleasure when Gill starts thrusting from beneath her. They're still fully clothed, a fact that bothers them both. Abandoning his fear, Gill tugs upwards on her shirt. She helps him take it off, and similarly pulls on his attire. They shed clothing until their chests are naked. Molly embraces him, not shy about her breasts firmly squishing into him.

He answers her previous question. "It does feel good."

A cocky grin lines her face. "Told you so!"

Annoyed with her attitude, he grinds into her in an attempt to shut her up. She falls into him like putty. He feels the wetness of her mouth trailing his earlobe, and hears nothing but her breathy pants. He squeezes her butt, encouraging her new idea. It was hard for him to admit, but she was really turning him on. Between her flesh against him, the heat against his ear, and the heat much lower, he's never felt so aroused in his life. He wants to push her under him and fuck her until she screams his name.

He plans on doing exactly that. As easy as flipping an egg, he flips them so he's on top of her. He nips at her neck while sliding her bottoms off, which she complies to. He sheds his pants and briefs, leaving them completely naked before each other. She takes his penis in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the head with a not-so-innocent curiosity. He gasps, a surge of embarrassment rushing through him, but he's horny to the point that he doesn't try to stop her. Not to be out done, he slips his fingers between her legs. They slide around her slick lips easily.

Her face contorts in pleasure. "Gill, that's..."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

Gill isn't sure how to go about pleasing her further as it's his first time experiencing a woman's body. Not wanting to hurt her, he keeps his touch dainty. By contrast, Molly grips him firmly. He feels every intimate nuance, from her hand sliding down his shaft to her tender squeezes. Part of him wants to resist her touch, feeling guilty for putting her in a defiling position. However, his body won't let him. His length twitches and grows in response to her fondling.

He can't imagine she's enjoying touching him. "You don't have to... if you don't want to."

"I want to. Also, is there a reason you're not touching me more? I'm not going to break or anything, silly Gilly."

"Don't call me that."

Regardless of his sour response, he takes her advice and roughly moves his hand. She gasps and, unexpectedly for Gill, starts pumping his dick. It takes constant concentration to avoid giving into his lust. He preoccupies himself by playing with the hardened nub of skin above her opening. Her body can't decide whether to curl up or stretch outwards and instead twists wildly.

"Gill...!"

She lets go of his dick, using her hands to grip the cushion underneath herself in a vain attempt to regain control of her body. Wanting nothing more than to see her continue to writhe, he uses his index, middle and ring fingers to rub the area harder. While she thrashes about, he can't help but feel even more aroused then when she was giving him a handjob. The mental satisfaction of knowing _he_ and only _he_ was causing her to contort in a helpless euphoria outweighs any physical touch.

Moans escape her rosy lips. He silently hopes for her moans to turn to screams. He moves his hand faster, until his fingernails are digging into her pussy. It stings, but her clit aches for more. She wouldn't have guessed Gill was gifted with a passionate sex drive, but she loves every second of it, expressing her pleasure through her bucking hips. Her spread legs shiver, tears well in her eyes, and her body sweats profusely. They both know she's close to orgasming, and neither plan on stopping until she gets there. Even as his hand cramps, he doesn't dare stop his motions. Not when she's so close, and so irresistible.

Her erratic breathing worsens. "G-Gill!"

"Say my name louder."

"Gill!"

"Louder!"

"Gill! Gill, I'm close."

"I know. Focus on how good it feels."

She does as he says, thinking about how nice it is to feel someone else's hands on her, doing something normally reserved for herself. She thinks about how much she's throbbing and how good her climax will feel. She focuses on Gill's naked body, and wonders how his erection would feel inside of her. That last thought sends her over the edge, and with the loudest shout of his name yet, she squeezes her legs together and squeals. A small burst of liquid trickles from her vagina, signaling that she definitely came.

Gill touches it with his fingers, causing her to jump. "What are you doing?"

"I was curious."

She doesn't mind, and instead spreads her legs again. "If you're so curious, why don't you stick yourself in and see how it feels?"

He pauses, unsure. "Aren't you tired?"

"I am, but I can keep going. By the way, you did really, really good. I didn't expect such an uptight guy to know how to use his hands."

Gill returns the sass. "And I didn't expect a young lady to act like a deviant. We're both full of surprises."

She giggles and relaxes any leftover tension in her body. With a happy sigh, she continues the bigger topic of discussion. "Come on, since you did so well, let me return the favor. Let's have sex right here, right now."

His body burns with desire. He reaches into the pocket of his discarded pants and pulls out a condom.

Molly raises an eyebrow. "Oh, where'd you get that? Were you actually prepared for a situation like this?"

"After you left yesterday, Jin handed them out. Otherwise I wouldn't have had one." Gill unwraps it and puts it on with little difficulty. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can always back out."

She shakes her head. "I'm sure that I want this. Come on, don't be shy."

Following her lead, he slowly pushes his penis into her as she wraps her legs around his back. Gill doesn't know if it would feel better without a condom, but it still feels overwhelmingly hot and tight. It's much better than using his hand, if nothing else. He checks to see how she's fairing, and she nods, encouraging him. He starts a rhythm, slowly pulling and pushing. It's agonizing to keep the speed to a crawl, but he refuses to risk harming her due to his own wants.

Molly pumps her hips, trying to force him to go faster. He gives in, ramming into her with a smacking sound. The sound doesn't register, as a pleasurable throbbing sensation overwhelms his senses. He thrusts deeper, desperate for _something_ he knows all too well. Gill grabs onto her jutting hip bones as leverage to continue his new movements. She whines and wiggles, her vagina clamping around him. First his senses, now his conscious thoughts melt away. All that matters is that he's having sex with her, a desire he was once pushing away.

He goes at her like an animal, something far away from his everyday office persona. She drinks it in, her body constantly giving noises of approval. Molly squirms like a sex hungry bunny, desperation also building within her. Along with her legs, she wraps her arms around him, making it harder for him to build friction. With a husky growl, he bounces her using not only his lower body but his upper body as well. Their sweat mingles as they subconsciously drift into a world of pleasure.

Not long after, Gill feels close to cumming. He doesn't want to cum by himself, so he questions her. "How close are you?"

"Close, pretty close. Just, if you could angle yourself down a little."

"Like this?"

He gives an experimental thrust, and she lets out a yell. "Yes, like that! And maybe, if you could growl like you did before too..."

She isn't sure if he'll listen to her request or not, but he does without question. He leans down so his mouth is close to her ear, and with a quick inhale of breath, lets out a heated growl. She shivers in delight, eagerly bucking into him once again. With a warm chuckle, he puts his focus back on making love to her.

Molly goes from closed-eyed to open-eyed when she feels Gill's hands trace her face. There was something in his serious expression, a hard to describe feeling that convinced her to keep her eyes locked with his. Maybe Gill was a romantic, that's what she thought. Regardless, it's nice to feel his affections. It also makes her heart beat quickly, seeing his lust-filled expression. The balance of love and lust sends her body on a high, a high stronger than her previous orgasm.

Molly cums for a second time that night. Her legs squeeze tighter around him, her insides clench, and she ends up staring him right in the face as her body goes through further uncontrollable movements. It's all Gill can take, and with his hardest thrusts yet, cums unabashedly.

They're both exhausted, too exhausted to remove themselves from each other even though it's over. As Gill's senses return, he knows that he can't stay this way forever. They're both adults with individual obligations. He also realizes that even though he was her first, it's unlikely that he'll be her last. He may have shown her what being with him was like, but her previous words on how she'd try everyone annoyingly ring in his ear. It was nice to fantasize her being his, but the dream has ended. Like ripping off a bandaid in one fell swoop, he takes himself out of her and begins cleaning himself up. He fixes his hair, throws away the condom, and starts to redress. There's no cuddles or kisses, no outwardly shown affections. He refuses to delude himself in thinking their relationship would change from this, even if he wants it to.

Molly frowns, disappointed that Gill seems hurried to put this moment behind him. Still, she follows his lead, fixing herself up until they're both fully dressed. By then she's back to her perky self.

"Thanks for today, Gilly. I had fun." She walks over and stands on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He mumbles a reply, but she can't make it out. "Hm? What was that?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, I really do need to get back to work."

"It's only right that I show you out after taking you down here. Let's go."

They go back upstairs and to the living room. Despite what Molly said, she feels torn about leaving. It feels like their encounter ended on an awkward note. Maybe that's normal after having sex with a friend. Witch was more knowledgeable than her, so Molly would have to ask sometime.

As Gill opens the door to let Molly out, his father comes barreling through. When he sees Molly with Gill, a huge smile appears on his face.

"Gill, Molly! It's nice to see you two spending time together."

Gill suddenly tenses at the intrusion, much like an adolescent would if their father greeted their friend. "Dad, shouldn't you be working?"

"Oh Gill, you know how slow work is. Plus I forgot to bring my lunch box, and I needed my mid-morning snack."

Molly doesn't mind Hamilton's appearance and greets him with a smile. "It's nice to see you, Mayor Hamilton."

"Please, please, just call me Hamilton. You've been on the island so long, you're practically family."

It was no secret that Hamilton wanted to see Gill married. Hamilton was friendly with everyone, but especially had a soft spot for women around Gill's age. He seems oblivious to Gill's discomfort during his chats.

Trying to save Gill from further embarrassment, she excuses herself. "Sorry Hamilton, but I was just on my way out. Maybe next time we'll be able to catch up?"

"No problem. I understand how farming requires constant diligence. Next time we can talk over some tea, yes?"

"Yes, that sounds good. See you two later!"

Father and son wave her out, and she returns to her farm as intended. She sits at the side of the barn, watching her animals graze in the open field. It was a relaxing atmosphere, perfect for sorting through her thoughts.

The first thought on her agenda was accepting that she lost her virginity to Gill, the same Gill who was often teased due to his stoic nature. It reminds Molly how disinterested he was in Harmony Day when they first met, a friendly holiday about sharing cakes with those you care about. At the time she figured he didn't like traditional shortcake handouts and didn't bother him while she celebrated with other islanders. However, after a year of getting to know him, he gave her a homemade shortcake when the holiday rolled around again. His embarrassed face and frizzy hair were really cute. She chuckles to herself at the memory. But if he went through so much trouble then, and went through so much trouble now to appease her...

He really loves her, doesn't he?

It got her thinking, what happens when her test is over? Even if she's happy with one man, surely the other men of the island will feel dejected. Would their lives really be happier if she committed herself?

Her heart sinks. She hadn't given this enough thought. At this rate, she might remain unsure once her goal is reached.

Refusing to wallow in self-pity, she stands up with a plan in mind. She has to see Witch again. Witch will know what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the encouragement! It really helps when I'm having trouble. This is my first published work that includes sex, so I hope it's okay. If things go according to plan, there'll be a ton of sex scenes.


End file.
